


Late Night Lover Boys

by tincat227



Series: You Are My Baby [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Benji, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ethan, Top Ethan, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Benji couldn't sleep, so Ethan makes an offer.





	Late Night Lover Boys

“唔嗯…”  
听到又一声沉闷的哼声，Ethan睁开了眼睛。  
长年累月形成的习惯让Ethan即使是在睡眠的状态也会异常警觉，但今天的状况不太一样，从他的后脑勺枕在舒适的枕头上开始，Ethan就没有睡着过，他一直在闭眼假寐。原因很简单，因为躺在他身边的人也一直没有睡着。  
通常Ethan都是听着Benji均匀的呼吸声，然后才入睡的。  
他们俩在明天九点整都需要参加一个会议，所以Ethan决定采取行动。  
Ethan坐起来伸手去开床头灯，沙哑地说:“Hon…”  
Benji抬头和他对视了一眼，然后也起身坐在床上。  
“抱歉，抱歉……”Benji咕哝道，用力闭上了双眼，然后再度睁开。  
他又说：“喝了太多茶、咖啡，睡不着…我会去客厅……”  
Ethan抓住了他的手腕，拉住了正要下床的Benji。  
“你要睡的话，就睡在这里。”Ethan坚定地说，表情甚至有点严肃。  
“尽管我睡不着？”Benji反问道。看见Ethan没有回答他的问题，Benji接着说：“看吧，就这样，我去客厅。”  
“不。”Ethan抓住Benji手腕的手依然没有放开。  
“现在又怎么了？”  
“我会帮你…睡着的。”  
“怎么帮？安眠药？摇篮曲？还是把我打晕？”  
“我想要提议的方案是，性爱。”  
“性。”Benji面无表情地重复了一遍，但是他颧骨处浮现的红晕出卖了他，Ethan假装自己没有发现。  
“没错。”  
“你想一炮将我送到睡梦之乡。”  
“你才是有多余精力的那个人，我比较想看你骑到我身上来，而且每次我们做完之后，你都会睡得很好。”  
Benji的耳尖现在也一并染红了， “听上去就像是你在抱怨我总是一做完就倒头大睡，留下你一人清理事后……”  
“事实就是那样，你睡得真的很熟。”Ethan说，但是有一件事Ethan没有说出来，那就是他喜欢偷吻熟睡中的Benji，他比较想将这个当作秘密一直藏在心里。  
“所以你想试一试吗？”他问道。  
他们互相瞪着，Ethan可以看出对方在考虑他的提议，换句话说，Benji已经接受他的提议了。  
“好吧，好吧。”Benji一边应道，一边干脆地脱掉下身的睡裤和平角内裤，然后回到了床上，又脱掉上身的睡衣。  
Ethan控制不住自己的嘴角露出一丝笑意，把这个当作是开始的讯号，他深呼吸一口气，然后伸手去摸放在床边的润滑液和安全套。  
  
即使他们已经做过很多次了，即使Ethan已经很熟悉眼前的这具躯体，即使Ethan知道用什么样的方法可以让他的情人喘息、颤抖，Ethan仍然很想了解这个身体  
想让Benji知道他有多爱他，他想要Benji也爱他。  
  
沾有润滑液的手指顺着臀缝，熟门熟路地找到了那个隐秘的穴口，Ethan草草地就塞进两根手指，一次性就没入到第二指节，然后停着不动。Ethan几乎是立刻就感觉到Benji绷紧起来，但是Ethan知道他很快就会适应过来。Benji咬紧了牙齿，收紧了搭在Ethan肩上的手，颤抖着从牙缝中呼出一口气。  
Ethan伸出另一只手扳下对方的脑袋，尝试用吻分散Benji的注意力。闭上了眼睛，Benji也顺从地张开嘴回应Ethan探过来的舌头，他们就这样吻了一会儿。  
感到Benji放松了不少，Ethan开始试探性地抽离自己的手指，等退到指尖的时候又缓缓推进去，然后熟练地开始为他做扩张。当Ethan注意到他的眼神变得涣散的时候，Benji已经开始扭臀顺着Ethan手指的动作操自己了。其实Ethan已经相当硬了，尽管没有太多的触碰，他的阴茎依然在不断累积的欲望下逐渐充血勃起。如果Benji再往后挪一点，就一定会磨蹭到他勃起的老二。  
“摸你自己。”Ethan简单地说，忍耐着自己同时往Benji的后穴塞进了第三根手指。  
Benji点点头，右手放开了Ethan的肩头，然后握住了自己，跟着Ethan手指干他屁股的节奏开始撸动起来，看上去很放松而且享受。只是当Ethan的指头碰到他的前列腺的时候，他浑身一颤，低低的呻吟从他的嘴边泄出，就连他的动作也变得不流畅了。  
他停下扭动的腰，双颊潮红地用力捏了捏Ethan的肩，难耐地说：“不想就这样完事。想要你进来。”  
Ethan露出一个淡淡的笑，他柔声说道：“当然，Baby，无论你想要什么，我都会给你。”  
  
Ethan睁大双眼看着Benji握住他流着前液的勃起撸了几下，看着Benji撕开安全套的锡箔包装后为他戴上安全套，又看着Benji分开双腿跪在了自己上方。Ethan将这些都记录在他的脑子里，他的金发情人在这橘黄色的灯光下为他而情动时的模样。  
“我准备好了。”Benji低头轻轻吻了一下Ethan，有些羞怯地笑了一下。  
“我当然也准备好了。”  
Benji开始缓缓地坐下来，湿滑的窄道一寸一寸地将Ethan包裹起来，Ethan能感到自己的龟头正一点一点打开紧致的肉壁，顶入窄道的深处。Ethan必须要咬牙控制自己不能冲动顶进那片紧致的火热里。Ethan耐心地等待着，直至Benji把他全部吞进体内，手掌撑在Ethan的胸口上，并颤颤巍巍地开始动起来，Ethan才开始用手扶着Benji的腰，帮他更容易地在自己的阴茎上一上一下地来回滑动起来。  
Ethan想做的事情太多了，想要听到Benji所有的呻吟和喘息，想要侧身揽着Benji的腰，从背后进入他，想要一边狠狠地干他一边舔舐他耳下至下巴的那处敏感的皮肤，想要Benji只为他的老二而射精，想要用自己的精液灌满Benji，想要把Benji操开直到双腿发颤，让别人看一眼就知道发生过什么。但不是在今晚。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，看着Benji半闭着眼睛沉浸在快感里的样子，难以自抑地呼出了满足的叹息。  
每次Benji抬高臀部，在Ethan的勃起上摇摆起来的时候，他的臀肉都会磨蹭过Ethan的大腿根处的皮肤。难以抗拒胸口中的那股骚动，Ethan开始小幅度地挺动下身，令Benji每次坐下来的时候，都能让他的老二整根撞进穴道的深处。  
“你做得很好，Benj…很棒…”Ethan低声说，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“好满。”Benji喘息道，舒服的哼声从他的喉咙中逸出。  
“嗯哼。”  
当Ethan发觉Benji骑他时的动作变得有些奇怪的时候，Ethan知道Benji是在寻找一个合适、可以让自己舒服的位置，所以Ethan帮了他一把。  
“哦。”Benji呻吟着哆嗦了一下，他几乎是尖叫出声的，酥酥麻麻的感觉令他差点瘫软地倒在Ethan的身上。Ethan知道他的阴茎顶到了Benji的前列腺上了。  
Benji用自己的膝盖作为支点，并食髓知味地让Ethan的勃起来回滑过那处可以令自己满足的地方，他摇晃的节奏甚至让润滑液在他们的交合处发出黏腻的水声。  
“操！我要…我要…该死！Ethan…”  
“你想要什么，Baby？”  
_无论是什么，我都会给你。_  
Benji哽了一下，把一只手举到Ethan的嘴边。  
“舔。”Benji眼神狂乱地看着Ethan命令道。  
Ethan没有迟疑就含住了Benji的手指，卖力地舔弄修长的指节，用自己的唾液湿湿地包裹起来，直到Benji的手指都变得亮晶晶的沾满了他的唾液。  
然后Ethan一边配合Benji套弄自己的节奏，一边挺腰向上顶弄，他预感他的金发情人已经要接近高潮了  
“很好，很好，你做得很好，Baby，射吧，为我高潮，为我高潮吧，Benji。”  
“噢！”Benji的整个身体都颤栗起来，Ethan见状就用力向上顶同时死死扣住Benji的腰往下压。Ethan能感到包裹着他的后穴突然紧缩起来，Benji随即射了出来，部分白浊的黏液滴在了Ethan的小腹上。  
Ethan接住了倒下来的Benji，抱着Benji缓慢地往里面又顶了几下，闷哼一声然后他也高潮了。  
_我想得到你的心，我想得到你的灵魂，我想得到你的爱。_  
  
“怎么样？你觉得有效吗？”Ethan用手拨了拨Benji汗湿的头发，如往常一般为Benji做事后照顾。  
“我想，你可能是对的。”Benji含糊不清地说，同时往Ethan那边靠近了一些。  
听到这句，Ethan爽朗地笑了一下。  
“这提醒了我，我想再让你骑在我的老二上。”  
_你的姿态让我迷恋。_  
“别太得意了…下次吧。”  
“睡吧，睡吧，我们有世界上所有的时间。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
很快地，Ethan感到自己怀里的人睡着了。  
他轻轻吻了一下Benji的眼皮。  
_睡吧，睡吧，我的爱。做一个也有我在的甜蜜的梦。_  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇发生的时间大概在《Baby》的后面，这时他们两个都习惯在对方家里过夜。


End file.
